Doll Prince
by Madame Vodka
Summary: They forced him to be ill, they forced him to marry. But still he remains unwanted. A Doll Prince, to take out, displayed then hid away again. Quatre centric.
1. Chapter 1

It was night time that Quatre dreaded the most, having to sit in front of his mother's mirror whilst they removed the make up and jewels that they forced him to wear, The relief that came when those heavy jewels were taken out was always shadowed by that moment when the cup was passed to him, he knew that if he didn't drink it they would make him. No matter how much he protested, his father's orders had to be obeyed.

He had to swallow that foul liquid and wait as it trickled down into his stomach until he vomited into the waiting bucket. Someone usually Rashid would rub his back slowly, trying to ease the pain that the liquid brought before carrying him into bed.  
Then he would be chained to his bed, they deemed it a necessary precaution after he had tried to run away twice.

On some night he was also given a sleeping pill of some kind to ease the pain of that liquid, it also reduced the risk of him escaping again. Without the pill Quatre could lay awake for hours, staring unblinking at the ceiling. Dreading the sunrise of a new day.

Rashid sighed as he checked on his young master, his father had ordered that Quatre was to checked on at least five times a night now at different times, His father was paranoid that someone may try to kidnap Quatre or that he would attempt to run away again.

Quatre, being the only child had to be beautiful, always sparkling, dressed in finery and smiling. Only Rashid knew the dark truth behind Quatre's slender body, he knew of the poisons they gave him purposely to keep him looking delicate. Rashid saw the sadness that lived in the young boy's eyes when everyone else just saw his smile.

The boy was made to be magnificent; they would beat him if he weren't. Why? So he would attract a mate, one with a lot of power and money, someone who would be suitable to take over the Winner lands, when Quatre's father was gone, Quatre was considered to delicate to do that job. Rashid knew of several others who had already contacted Quatre's father with interest over him, but it seemed that his Master was waiting for someone else to show interest…

Rashid looked down at his young charge who lay limply on his bed, his normally pale face was flushed and he was groaning softly, panicking Rashid ran for the doctor.

* * *

"My Lord, please stop making Quatre take so many medicines…"  
"It is his sixteenth birthday in two weeks, I can not allow for him to grow fat."  
"My Lord, If we are not careful, he wont live to see his sixteenth birthday."  
"Don't question me Rashid!" He paused angrily. "Fine! Take him off the drugs until the doctors say he can rise, Make sure he does not over eat during that time.  
"Yes my Lord."

* * *

"You gave us a scare last night Master Quatre"  
Rashid said as he set a tray down besides Quatre's bed. The boy looked no better than he did last night though. He was still flushed and the dark rings that encircled his eyes gave him a skeletonal appearance  
"I wish I was dead." He moaned into his pillow.  
"Please don't say that Master Quatre!"  
He just looked at me with sad pitiful eyes, not bothering to respond.

* * *

A week later, King Trieze entered the chambers with Quatre's Father trailing behind, he ignored everyone in the room, and only briefly looked at the figure on the bed, Quatre laid there drugged, his face only slightly flushed, but his hair shone golden and he looked adorable. Trieze then nodded to Quatre's father before walking out again.

Two hours later Quatre's father re-entered the room to find his son awake and propped up against the pillows reading, It took him less than a minute to inform his child of his arranged marriage to Prince Trowa, and another minute to inform his son of the would be consequences of what would happen if this marriage would fail before walking out, leaving Quatre alone to cry.

* * *

When Quatre was fit to travel, he was immediately sent away to live with Trowa, it took three days of travelling to arrive at the gloomy castle, One of Trowa's servants showed Quatre to his room then left immediately without saying a word leaving Quatre alone in the dull room. Then the door re-opened and Trowa stepped in.

"Greet-" Quatre started to say but was silenced by a sharp slap to his face, he gasped in pain and clutched his face. Trowa slammed him against the wall and whispered in his ear.  
"I didn't want you here, and I didn't want to marry you. But my father's orders are always obeyed. I don't care what you do here, but don't speak to me, don't even look at me. Stay out of my way!" Then he stormed out leaving Quatre crying into his knees, curled up in agonising pain...

* * *

Yes I know skeletonal is not a word, but did you know Shakespeare invented words like assassination and bump. Peter pan invented the name Wendy, I could be on to something here.

Anyway Hi, another fic from the creator who brought you psychic episodes like Paralysis. I am back! With about five fics on the go to be posted when long enough so updates are as slow as ever, but if you love me you will wait… if you hate me you will wait longer haha. I have pictures to draw at the same time and WW1 to re-research so give me a break or give me death cheques preferred. plus I get really lazy when it comes to typing. just rememeber reviews make me HAPPY

I make Quatre cry.. I am very mean.

Oh yaoi, but not saying pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre's P.O.V

Most of my time here is spent in the Library, It ones of the few places Trowa never bothers to occupy. If he does see me he becomes very angry, if I don't leave fast enough, I am rewarded with a stinging slap.  
He, along with everyone else in this house really do hate me, its not my fault I had to come here, but does that matter? Not really. If I as much as go into the Kitchens to beg for something to eat I am met with scowls.  
The door leading to the outside world is constantly guarded; Trowa has specifically instructed that I must not leave the castle. I am not even allowed into the gardens, which is a shame… they look so pretty..  
I still prefer this place to home though, no-one here pinches my cheeks, or says I am too fat, no one here chains me up or or makes me drink "medicines". Well that was the case.

Until _Wufei _arrived.

Trowa doesn't care about Wufei, he just ignores him like he ignores me. Wufei can do whatever he wants to do, I mean whatever my father orders him to do. If my father ordered my death, then no-one would stop Wufei.  
Its almost sickening how my father controls me even from here. Reports are sent to him every week, and every month a new bottle of "medicine" arrives. I have given up caring now, it nearly killed me before, maybe I be luckier next time.  
Every night I gaze into the mirror hating my reflection, each night I pray for death but each morning I awake. It is the same as before, only with less people bothering with me.

There is going to be a party soon, At King Treize's palace. An event to ensure Trowa and I are playing happy marriage. Trowa broke the icy silence after giving me a glare which said how much he would "enjoy" having to spend 48 hours pretending to like me. All he told me was to see the Tailor for something to wear, and he will "discuss" the events with me later.  
I don't think this event will be anymore enjoyable than eating a live snake. Having to be Trowa's perfectly behaved Doll in front of my father who will no doubt say I look fat.

Delightful!

* * *

Trowa walked down the halls towards Quatre's room, the bedroom part of it was empty, and he could hear Quatre's servant, Wu-whatever muttering something, Silently he opened the door a slant to hear Quatre's voice  
"Please Wufei, I can't take this much longer, leave me alone, just for tonight please!"  
"I have to obey your fathers orders."  
"He is not here!"  
"He will be seeing you in two weeks, and he will know if you are taking this stuff or not. I HAVE to obey his orders." Wufei snapped sternly.

From where Trowa was standing he could see Wufei holding Quatre's neck pressing a spoon to Quatre's lips. He swallow Quatre reluctantly swallow before crying with pain as he vomited into a waiting bucket.  
"Goodnight" Wufei muttered as he carried the bucket outside the servants' door, closing it with a defiant click.  
Trowa strode into the room.

"What is that stuff?" He demanded. Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his yell, and shakily turned to face Trowa, his face was extremely pale and tears cascaded down his face.  
"I-I-I am S-s-sorry, I d-didn't.."  
"What is this stuff?" Trowa repeated angrily, picking up the vile green vial  
"I-I-I-ts justss S-something my my f-father orders mee.." Quatre whispered in horror.  
"WHY? this is what's making you sick isn't it? ISNT IT?"  
"Y-y-yes Ssir."  
"Then WHY TAKE IT?" with each shout Quatre's tremblings grew more rapid, much to Trowa's repulsion.  
"S-s-so I w-will be B-beautiful."

Trowa slammed the vial into the wall, glass and liquid flew everywhere, staining the walls, embedding with a shining glint that Quatre would see for months to follow.  
"People like you make me sick!" Trowa declared, "I am the one in charge of this castle, in charge of this land and if I see you take one more drop of that liquid. I will wring your scrawny little neck." He snarled before storming out of the room.

* * *

Wufei was the next unfortunate person to see Trowa, one moment he was rinsing out the bucket, the next he had been hurled against the wall.  
"How long has this been going on?" Trowa demanded  
"S-sir?"  
"You know what I am talking about! That liquid you gave Quatre, how LONG?"  
"Since he was eight years old Sir." Wufei muttered, the hands clutching his shirt tightened, neatly throttling him.  
"Why hasn't anyone stopped this?" was the next snarl.  
"The last person to protest, Rashid, my lord was beheaded."  
"If another bottle arrives here, then you give it to me, its my decision not his, Do you UNDERSTAND?"  
"But his fath."  
"I DON'T CARE! Tell him what I have said, if that what pleases a snake like you." He growled before walking away.

* * *

Hiya,

Yerah another update, hope its not a disappointment, thanks to everyone who reviewed, Love you guys. Sorry this took slightly longer than expected, I have to do re-takes of some of my as's and stuff like that so been busy :) anyway cya.


	3. Chapter 3

Here I stand on a wooden box, half naked whilst two tailors measured around me, preparing finery for the ball. Their clucks of "He is so thin" are not pleasuring Trowa, Trowa who is now watching me like a hawk, which is extremely scary.  
Take dinnertime for example. I am now ordered to not only attend but to sit next to his lordship! Who then refuses to let me leave until every scrap has been eaten, concern perhaps? Or just practice for when I have to sit by his side in front of company.  
The worst part is that so much food is literally making me sick, and if Trowa sees me being sick, I am rewarded with a stinging slap.  
I I don't know what I can do anymore. Everything just hurts so much, everything I do is wrong, I just want to curl up and sleep, drift away from the pain.

I cant take this much longer. I want to go home.

* * *

_Master Trowa sent me to Quatre's room tonight, why he cant get Quatre himself I don't know, I have enough to do without chasing a brat, Sheesh he is always creating a fuss just so Master Trowa will notice him._

_His room is very cold and dark, he was already curled up in bed, lazy brat. I moved closely to shake him awake, but he was awake, unblinking like a corpse, when I shook him its like I was gonna break him if I pressed to hard. Then he sorta blinked and gave a funny little squawk_

_I decided it would be best if I just told Master Trowa where Quatre was. He wasn't very happy, watching Master Trowa and Quatre together is pathetic since Quatre twitches every time Master Trowa moves, and flinches every time Master Trowa moves his hand. As if Master Trowa would hurt anyone like that, without reason._

_In the end Heero got sent to get Sally, who upon arrival ordered every one out of the room including Master Trowa. I don't think I have ever seen him look so angry._

* * *

Dammit! Why did Duo have to come to my room tonight, Why?  
I tried to tell him to go away but instead he fetched Trowa! Now Trowa is looking really angry with me, it NOT MY FAULT!  
Why can't they leave me alone for a while? I just get so tired; I just need a little time to sleep for a while.  
The only reason Trowa is fussing so much is because of that stupid thing at King Treize. Why doesn't he realise that I will smile and pretend to be happy for him, that I wont tell Treize lies or flirt with the entire court. My father will be there too I have to behave like Trowa has too. But until then just to forget about me.  
Oh well I just don't care anymore  
I want to go back to sleep, but that gingered haired lady Sully or something wont stop prodding me and asking questions.  
Oh good she is leaving now, probably to endorse her brand new tonic on Trowa telling him its what I need, just so she can make a little more money like all those other doctors did.  
So very tired now.

* * *

When I awoke. Trowa was no-where to be seen. Thankfully my room was empty. The room spun as I rose from my bed, I nearly tripped over in trying to redress.

I headed for the library, half clutching the wall for balance. Heero had already made a fire in the library, so it was nice and warm. I found my book and curled up in front of the fire. I like it when no one else is in here, its so peaceful and quiet. I don't have to smile for anyone in here.  
I stay curled up reading for a while though I was starting to feel strangely light-headed. Just as I was starting to wonder if I should retreat back into my room, the book is wrenched from my hands and startled I look up into emerald eyes. Trowa.

"What are you doing in here?" he asks, the fact that he is eerily calm is really making me nervous, I gaze up at him completely helpless, whatever I say will upset him I know it will.

"Don't you know you are supposed to be staying in bed?" What? Why? I am not that sick my mind protests, but his face and voice are devoid of emotions. Its really starting to scare me.

I tried to rise and say Sorry sir or something like that when he pushes me back down, I crash back into the chair and he leans over me, his face almost touching mine. I cant stop staring up at him, I am so afraid of what he is going to do next.

"Why don't you listen to what people tell you? why cant you stop causing trouble? I am getting sick of this Quatre, I really am. If you mess me around or get in my way again." He leans even closer "you will really regret it. Now get to bed." He snarls.

Shakily I rise out of my chair and move away from him, but then he reaches out and grabs me roughly and then kisses me violently on the lips before turning and leaving.

* * *

Ta da! Hope this chapter wasn't to confusing, mucho thankus to all who reviewed I love you! gives cookies" till next time Muahaaha, 


	4. Chapter 4

In the last chapter, the P.O.V went Quatre _Duo _Quatre.

* * *

Treize's palace is very daunting, to say the least. It is strange to be here, to be addressed as "Prince" Quatre. Trowa or Prince Trowa, which is what I have to address him as, has spent most of today hiding in the armoury; I believe that his brother Zechs has challenged him to a duel.

Its lonelier here, everything is so much bigger and there are more people but these people are scrutinising my every move, analysing if I am good enough for their precious prince. I have not one friend in a sea of enemies.

I know Trowa would hate it if I joined him in the armoury, even if it was just to stand by Zech's wife Noin. To him it would be a constant reminder of the marriage he hates so much, equally so if I was to be seen talking to his servants Duo and Heero, not that they would talk to me anyway.

Wufei has partly disappeared; he has been gone for most of today, only turning up just before dinner. Probably discussing things with my father, who so far has made no attempt to acknowledge me, which is just fine.

I ended up spending my day in the empty library; they have some nice books here. Just before dinner I snuck back into my room to change into my designated clothes.. Its sickening almost that I cant chose my own clothes here, every I wear has to compliment Trowa, even the jewellery. When I look into the mirror, an adorable boy looks out. A boy I have grown to hate.

Then Trowa knocks on the door, Wufei answers before leaving again. I turn away from the mirror to face Trowa. Already he is scowling at me.

"Where have you been today?"

"In the Library, your highness." I say innocently.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from there?"

"I am sorry your highness but I did not know where else to go."

The dinner bell rang, interrupting before Trowa could say anymore. Instead he takes my arm and steers me today the dinner hall. I fix a happy face on, and with one of his arms wrapped protectively around me; we look like a beautiful couple. Whispering starts as we enter, and stares transfixed as we are seated next to Zech's and Noin.

As I sit by Trowa's side I am aware of many things.

First is the number of men who try and establish eye contact with me, in order to give me a suggestive look – which is very disgusting but funny when they catch Trowa's eye instead and get glared at.

Second is the fact that Zech's wife Noin is pregnant, but trying very hard to conceal it, I doubt if even Zech has noticed, which is very puzzling. Noin sits there demurely, daintily picking at her food, pretending that she is not a hungry oxen.

Thirdly is that my father is enjoying the other lord's glares, since his son married a prince and theirs didn't.

After the tedious dinner, we move into the larger Hall for entertainment. Trowa earlier ordered me to stay by his side and he ensures this by placing one arm securely around my waist, steering me in the direction he wants to go. When we are all seated he wraps his arms around me. I lean back into him, a perfect couple much to the dismay of several others.

King Trieze has said very little during dinner, and is brooding over something. He has looked at us once or twice, but has made no reaction.

I like being in Trowa's arms like this, although it is tainted by the fact it is all just an act. I feel safe, warm and dare I say it? Wanted

Trowa and I stay curled up for the two hours of the "entertainment." Which involved musicians and actors. How I long to be like them, living for music allowed to play anything that they want.

I can only play not when I know that no-one can hear me, music is considered to be below my "station". The music they play digs deep, unearthing such longing. Yet I can only listen, watch and applaud like a good little doll.

Then the clock strikes midnight, most of the people have already disappeared. Trowa loosened his grip around me, steering us both out of the Hall. Most of the nobles here know Trowa very well and don't try and communicate with him unless he speaks to them.

The magic is over.

This is the first time that Trowa and I have ever shared a bed, yet it still feels as lonely as it ever has done. I still wish for a pill to sleep with, the old pain had never truly died.

Trowa, who has not talked to me for four hours is sleeping. I watch his chest rise and fall rhythmically and I think of the songs the musicians played tonight. I can hear someone arguing down the hall. I only just make out the male voices.

Then something is thrown out of the window and the argument turns to enraged shouting. Trowa wakes, sitting up quickly. Then he grabs his robe and leaves the room without a word or glance at me. More voices are speaking now, some angry. He room so cold now, how empty, how ..forgotten.

* * *

Tada! Was it worth the wait? Yeah I know, this isn't the most exciting chapter, it will perk soon I hope. Sorry for the long delay, have been busy with homework and revision  bye. 


	5. Chapter 5

The day passed without event, it was night again when my troubles began.

Trowa yet again had abandoned me, I had left the company of the others to go to bed, I was so tired, my head would not stop spinning, as soon as I fell onto my bed I was asleep. Until hot breath began to breathe on my neck, a heavy weight pressed against my chest. I tried to push it off but two hands grasped my wrists, I couldn't move at all.

"Get off me" I spluttered I can hardly breathe..

He starts to kiss me neck, his hands holding my wrists firmly, He is almost choking me. He bites my shoulder and I cry in pain, a cry mistaken for pleasure. As the door flings open, He is grabbed of me and thrown at the wall, before He runs out, slamming the door behind him.

Trowa does not care to follow Him.

"How could you?" he snarls, draping his hands around my throat, squeezing so hard, black spots appear in front of my eyes, all I can focus on is his angry green eyes, he grabs my arms, hosting me out of bed, shaking me, hitting me,

And yet I don't feel any pain.

He flings me inside my small changing room, I hear the door lock from the outside, I knows its so cold here, I think I am bleeding.. Yet I cant feel anything. I feel so tired so drowsy. Is this death?

I hope so.

* * *

It was Wufei who I next saw, in the morning. He helped me to sit up and started to dab at the cut above my eye, I reached up my hand to stop him, that's when Wufei saw the deep purple bruises he left on my wrists, Wufei's eyes widened. He understood.

"You should talk to Trowa, about what really happened."

"No"

there was nothing else for Wufei to say, he knows that he can not persuade me nor could Wufei a low servant approach Trowa directly. I wouldn't let Wufei help me, Wufei wouldn't leave me alone either. We sat in silence for two hours until there was a knock on the door, Duo

"Prince Trowa says that Quatre is to return to the castle tonight. At seven o'clock."

I knew Duo was looking at me but I didn't care, not even to look up and protest, it doesn't matter now.

"I will make sure he is ready." Wufei said solemnly and closed the door.

Why seven o'clock? So that everyone else will be at dinner and wont have to suffer the sights of a traitorous worm.

Wufei started to pack away my clothes, presently Heero arrived to take the cases down to the carriage, Wufei helped me to stand and together we descended out of sight, to be driven away.

* * *

Trowa did not arrive home for another three days, I stayed in bed, resting my painful head. The bruises that He and Trowa gave me stayed an angry purple, to combined with the red swellings of my eyes; I cried almost every day  
But tears don't do anything. But soon that wouldn't matter.

Duo knocked and entered my room. His eyes unable to meet mine.

"Master Trowa says that you are being sent home tomorrow, and to be ready to leave by sunrise." He said in a small voice.

"Thanks." My own voice sounded distant even to me.

"Is there anything you want me to tell Master Trowa?" Duo asks quietly. I pull my wedding ring off my finger and hand it to him. He takes it slowly.

"No." I say coldly and Duo leaves.

By the time Wufei had arrived, my room was devoid of all the items that were mine, the books were safely concealed in the library. The wardrobe though still had the fine clothes that had been made for Treize's ball. I know I will never wear them again, nor do I have the heart to burn them, every time I see them I want to cry. Duo will probably find them in a year's time when he cleans the room for Trowa's new "wife" and burn them for me.

Wufei came in and I didn't look up from packing my regular clothes, ignoring anything that Trowa had graced me with.

"If you spoke to Trowa, and told him what really happened, then maybe he will let you stay." Wufei says quietly

"No."

"Master Quatre.."

"I don't care anymore Wufei, I want to go home now." I paused. "There is something I want you to do for me."

"What _Sir?"_ He says pointly

I hand him my violin case.

"Hide this in the attic please." He looks at me, not fully understanding "I don't want my Father to destroy it." I say quietly, turning back to my packing. Wufei leaves to carry out my wish but stops when I speak again.

"You are not coming with me tomorrow." Its not a question but an order and he knows it.

"Where am I to go?"

"Anywhere you like." The door closes with a sharp click.

No one comes to my room after that, and I don't leave it. I am tired now but what does that matter?

Heero carries my suitcases down the next morning whilst the rest of the castle sleeps, placing them into the empty carriage. I climb in

"Isn't Wufei joining us?"

"No." I say and close the carriage door. Then I am driven away, again.

* * *

Trowa walked around the second floor feeling strangely empty, He had hoped when Quatre had finally gone life could, well, be normal, he could be forgotten again but it wasn't like this before. He paced along not looking where he was going and almost collided into Wufei. 

"What are you still doing here?" He growled

"I was just leaving Sir."

"Shouldn't you of gone with Quatre?"

"Quatre won't be needing me anymore. He gave me my freedom." Wufei said emotionlessly.

"Why won't Quatre be needing you?" Trowa asked quickly, suddenly feeling very cold and shaky in anticipation of Wufei's answer.

"You don't understand do you? To his father, Quatre has failed. You know what failure means?" He paused angrily

"It means that Quatre will be locked away in some cellar until he dies." His anger erupted across his face and his voice dropped to a harsh whisper "You want to know something else _Prince _Trowa? Quatre is _happy_ to go, because you have made his life a living HELL"

* * *

Yerah I know, it's been two months, this has been the hardest chapter to write,  
You know what I find annoying? When people leave me reviews that says that my chapters are confusing.. that's not helpful. What is confusing? Why? aargh its these reviews that drive me to the brinks of insanity.. but thanks for everyone else, your comments are what brings forth another chapter, I love you guys you are the people that can have cookies. 


	6. Chapter 6

Trowa

Wufei left me quickly after that little outburst, anger blazing deep within his eyes, leaving me alone in the hall, alone with my thoughts.

I doubt Quatre would be killed though, I have eyes, I can see how men women look at him, that adulterous leech would be remarried with many offers. .. yet I want his blues eyes, they haunt me, and those sweet lips. I hate them.

How dare he betray me like that with him! Him of all people ugh! I could not bear to see Quatre married to him, it would be letting him win, he would like that wouldn't he, one more win over me.

What lingers most in my mind, digging at my doubts is that Quatre's father was poisoning him wasn't he? I saw those vials of poison, those traces of sickness forever embedded in Quatre's sweet face; he would let my Quatre die wouldn't he? That is the price of betrayal.

But what if he was innocent?

What if Quatre was innocent?

I find myself in Quatre's room, this empty room that bears every trace of him, there is little to show he was ever here. Where is his violin? The secret he would play when he thought no one else could hear, where are those books he was forever buried in?

his clothes are still here though, Does he dare think he was coming back? Or .. just know that he would not live long enough to wear them again? He looked beautiful in them though he really did… they made his eyes shine almost, bringing out a shimmer in that gorgeous blonde hair, the picture of the most beautiful angel and the ugliest of traitors.

Do I like him enough to bring him back? Could I forgive him? Encaged him forever in this house so that he could never leave again? Could I forgive him?

More importantly could he forgive me?

I hate him for making me feel this way. I hate him! I don't care if he dies! I don't ..or I am only lying to myself now? Because maybe I do want him, I want nothing more than him to just smile at me, a real smile not a fake smile like he first greeted me with. I hate those fake smiles, I left my father's palace to be rid of those fake smiles, not to have them forced onto me, forced in to my sanctuary. Fake smiles are the only smiles I see, not even Quatre could smile happily, I made him that way didn't I? I destroyed any smile I might ever see. But what if I brought him back again, because maybe fake smiles are better than the emptiness that has surrounded me since he left..

What if I brought him home? Could I cope if every time I moved, he flinched or worse yet be continuously greeted with those fake smiles and glassy eyes. I don't need a doll.. do I need Quatre? If I wait here much longer would that smile be permanently engulfed in pain?

Why did my father make me marry him?

"HEERO!" a yell echoed through the castle

"yes sir?" a sleepy voice replied

"Saddle up the horses."

* * *

In a dark cell, a frail figure lies beaten in chains, blood cascading from numerous wounds, black bruises form in huge patches, tears mix with blood falling unto the tufts of hair that lie on the floor. Please let this be over soon, he prays over and over please let me die.

Then the door creaks open, heavy footsteps echo in the room.

"I warned you what would happen if you betrayed me Quatre." Quatre's father took another step further "I warned you."

The figure blurred through the haze of blood, in one moment Quatre saw the devil, a demon, his father and then just darkness, sounds still penetrated the void, screams of hatred accusations and then finally snap, crack, snap accompanied by an echoing scream…

Screams that grew weaker as the day turned into night, then came silence until a small party descended onto the gates of the Winner Castle. The castle seeming overwhelming huge, unlit towering above two very angry men.

Prince Trowa stood at the gates, face to face with Quatre's father. Lord Winner

"I would like to see Quatre"

"I am afraid that, that is not possible. I have sent Quatre away to a monastery for the time being, so that he may be forgiven for his sins."

"Which monastery?"

"I hardly think that you need to know" the Lord looked uneasily, perhaps had it not been for Heero and Duo standing beside him, flagging him he may of ran back into the castle for safety. All three men jumped as Trowa yelled.

"WHICH MONASTERY?"

"Haven't you damaged my son enough? Go away!"

Trowa angrily struck the older man hard across the face, knocking him down onto the floor, his voice was dangerously calm as he said "I will have every monastery in the world searched for him, but if he is not to be found, I will have you hung."

"My son never arrived home." Came the reply as the Lord stood up, calmly smoothing the creases in his rich silk clothes, Trowa saw a spot of blood embedded in the shirt and immediately felt ill.

"I will have the whole castle searched."

"Go ahead." Came the sneered reply. Trowa motioned to Heero and Duo to continue to flag the man

"I am going inside, make sure our host does not leave until we find Quatre."

"He is not here."

Trowa did not hear him, as he ran into the castle, storming through every room, slamming open doors and yelling Quatre's name. but every room was empty, deserted devoid of all but a few frightened bruised servants.

Trowa gazed into Quatre's room. it was so cold in here, so bare so empty..

Empty… Quatre's eyes were always empty, devoid of everything but tears, I want to change that Trowa said to himself quietly I want to change that.

"What did you say Sir?" Wufei asked, coming into the room.

"This is Quatre's room isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Its so .. cold."

"Quatre has lived in the cold all his life, why would any of that change?"

"Why are there shackles on the bed?" he asked Wufei quietly

"Merely to stop Quatre from running away."

In silence they searched every other room, before descending into the dudgeons, but Quatre could not be found. Guilt twisted with anger in Trowa's mind as he stormed back outside, ready to kill.

* * *

Yerah sorry for the wait, I have big big exams coming up this summer so next update might not be till July… thanks to the Goddess for proofreading and suggesting.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Trowa viewed the pompous ass in front of him, Wufei stood slightly behind him, and Duo and Heero flagged each side, Lord Winner was shaking slightly under Trowa's wrathful glare. Having returned from the empty castle empty handed Trowa was not pleased, but his voice was strangely calm as he issued his next order to the awaiting servants.

"Lets take our host on a tour of the dudgeons shall we? I saw some very interesting devices down there." Heero and Duo moved to obey, Winner blanched

"No! You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't i?" came the calm vicious reply "Where is Quatre?"

The lord looked frantically around for some kind of escape, Trowa had had enough of the slimy toad

"Take him down"

"No!" came the defeated reply as the Lord finally admitted "I locked him down in the crypts." the enraged look on Trowa's face scared all four men before Trowa turned and ran towards the awaiting graveyard, dimly aware that Duo was following him as the Winner family crypt loomed menacingly towards him. A coppery musty smell hit both of them as they entered through the creaking door in a small room which split into four rooms, three containing coffins of long disposed relatives, the fourth a broken doll lying motionless in a deep pool of blood.

Trowa cradled Quatre to him, he was almost unrecognizable, his hair had been torn out in chunks, his eyes were two mass pits of bruised darkness, blood seemed to be dribbling out of every pore, steaming down Trowa's fingers. Trowa stared in horror at his own contribution, deep purple hand marks bruising the once creamy beautiful neck.

"Is he dead?" Duo whispered horrified, Quatre groaned softly in response, blood bubbling at his mouth.

"Go back to the castle, tell Heero to get some bandages ready," Trowa stated calmly "and our delightful host is to be locked up."

Trowa looked down at the boy in his arms "Perhaps i should just kill you now." he whispered, the mutilated figure made no reply. Trowa felt tears pricking at his eyes, "I am sorry" he whispered before carrying the boy back towards the castle.

Trowa laid Quatre down onto the bed, almost wanting to keep holding him, his shirt damp and warm from so much blood stuck to him, reminding him. Yet he felt only anger as he watched Wufei and Heero strip Quatre down, exposing hundreds of bleeding cuts that seemed to cover every part of Quatre's body, as the dried blood was gently washed away, obnoxious deep purple blotches replaced the bloody red.

"Don't let him die." he muttered and then left alone to await at the balcony for the next guest.

* * *

He stood there for nearly an hour before the carriage pulled into view, knowing that this visitor would not be expecting him here, he waited grimly for a confrontation as the figure entered into the castle

"What are you doing here Trowa?" Trieze cautiously asked, aware of his sons intense fury.

"I came here for Quatre." came the calm reply "You knew what Winner was going to do, didn't you?" the look of shame came again followed by anger

"You didn't want him."

" I want him now."

"is this to spite me Trowa?" Trieze snarled angrily "because i chose your marriage, you refused it, but now he is a shamed whore you just have to have him, just to spite me?"

"No your highness."

"Don't give me that bullshit Trowa, go home."

"Its funny how Lord Quince hasn't been punished for his actions, but Quatre has." Trowa said quietly.

"What do you mean? Don't change the subject!"

"As i recall, he is a close friend of yours, willing to do as you command. Especially with a beautiful drugged boy."

Trieze's eyes narrowed dangerously as Trowa continued "You look very guilty Father." Trowa practically spat "you were so keen on insisting on a divorce almost immediately as if you wanted to be rid of Quatre."

"He was unsuitable for you, he was too sickly and thin." guilt radiated from him, and realization hit Trowa

"Only because you made him that way, sickly and thin, easily rid off. A Doll to be used and thrown away." Trowa stepped closer to his father "You planned this from the start didn't you?"

"Lord Winner was willing to exchange his lands to me upon his death in return for a few favors, one of which would be to get rid of that brat, i knew you would hate Quatre from the start, we just needed a reason to give the Winner lands to me, and then a reason to be rid of the boy." Trieze's voice changed to almost pleading as anger grew on Trowa's face "you can have another bride Trowa, Quatre is easy to replace. Give him back to his father."

"And if i don't?" came the menacingly reply "What if i want to keep him?"

"Why would you want him?"

"Because he is mine." a pause "what difference does it make if i keep him or not?"

"You only want him to spite me, you have never shown the slightest interest in him, you beat him, you ignore him, you hate him so why must you suddenly have him? Let the worthless brat finally die!"

* * *

dun dun der! Sorry i meant for this to have more words, but if i type up more i ruin the next chapter so meh, **lies** i havent written anymore and i wanted to post this before August came around, because August is a month of DOOMNESS **quivers** August the 17th is D-day, results day aargh. anyway i hope this chapter answers many of your questions, 


	8. Sad Ending

"Its almost funny how you call Quatre a doll, Trowa, since you yourself are nothing more than a puppet, to do my commands." Trieze's voice was slick "I do not want this disobedience again. Go home. Take your servants and go home."

"As you wish your highness."

A look of suspicion crossed his father's face as Trowa marched back into the bedroom, Trowa walked in angry only to be met by three solemn faces and one peaceful one.

"I am sorry Sir, i couldn't save him." came the whisper spoken with dread, the owner expecting to be met with a beating.

"Leave me."

"But sir,"

"LEAVE ME"

The room emptied as Trowa gazed down on the broken face, placing a small kiss on the bloody breathless lips.

"I am sorry." he whispered futily knowing he wouldn't be heard, "I am so sorry" he whispered again, the feeling of numbness glided down his body, he was barely aware of the tears falling onto Quatre's face mixing with the drying blood. Please Quatre, just open your eyes he prayed, pressing his head again the still chest, waiting to hear a steady heartbeat, as Trieze burst into the room, dragging him away from the corpse.

"This is our doing." he said quietly

"SHUT UP!" his father screamed

"All our fault."

"SHUT UP"

"I loved him"

"SHUT UP"

and then there was silence as Trowa was dragged away, a vessel, his eyes remaining vacant, motionless, unforgiven. A true doll until the day when he starved to death alone in his room, dreaming of nothing but once beautiful sad blue eyes.

The End

* * *

There was a happy ending to this, but it just seemed so .. cheesy, but if you really want to see it then review and i will post it. 

I want to say a big thank you to every one who has reviewed, i seriously love you! Thank you. Sorry the ending was short,

Wish me luck, am going to Uni, semi-passed exams..


	9. Happy Ending

Happy Ending of Doll Prince

Quatre's P.O.V

I am awake now, every bone in my body just seems to scream of pain. Why am I still alive? Father wouldn't of.. I heard voices now, that baritone voice punctuated with anger; the voice i know so well.. Trowa. Why is he now? The argument fades away with Trieze yelling Do whatever you fucking want! I don't care! And then slam slam of the doors.

The door creaks open; it is Trowa creeping over to the bed, his face drawn in lines of pain and anger. I don't understand why he is here. He sits in the chair besides my bed, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Why are you here?" I have to ask.

"For you." came the deflated answer, for me? Why for me? To continue to hurt me? To help me? Why? He continues "I wanted you back."

"But you h-hate m-me." I stammered, he lowers his head; I can no longer see his eyes; the proud strong Trowa I knew has become a defeated wreck of a man.

"Maybe I do still hate you a little; because I didn't want you in my life. But at the same time, to me you are beautiful and amazing. I need you in my life Quatre, everything just seems so empty without you now; my life has become so empty. I can't promise it will perfect now but I will try for you; if you try to love me.  
You confuse me Quatre; sometimes I can see anger and hatred in your eyes but then you become emotionless, a lifeless doll just like everyone else; sometimes I hit you because I rather see hurt in those eyes than nothing at all, but then you look at me and I hate myself. I am trying to explain my actions to you so maybe you can understand; and know that I am sorry. Now I am offering you a choice on if you want to come home with me, or I can give you enough money to live the rest of your life wherever you please, with whom ever you please. It's your decision to make."

"I want to leave, I don't believe you when you tell me you will change, that you want me to love you, how can you change what you done? How can you take all those bad times away? How can you make everything better? How? If this is really my choice; then you will understand when I tell you to leave."

Trowa sighed slowly for a moment, for a brief moment I thought he would hit me but instead he stands up and leaves without another word. I feel empty; I can finally be free; no longer have to face anyone, answer to anyone and yet all I feel is emptiness. I am free but I have nothing. This could be the only time I could ever be this free, but is it my only chance of happiness?   
While my brain was trying to think, my feet were pulling me out of bed and out of that door; It hurts so much just to walk a few moment out of the room; and into the next. If Trowa does honestly love me, he would of taken the room next to mine.

He sits slumped on the bed, head in hands; not looking up as I walk in.

"Leave me alone Heero." he says, sadness piercing his voice. I stumble forwards, my feet give way and I fall on him in agony.

"What are you doing?? you shouldn't be out of bed!" he yells angrily but I don't listen instead I look at the tears cascading down his face. Part of me is screaming at me, what are you doing? Run away! Be free! But I know how cold and empty freedom is; but i also know how being with Trowa hurts physically, mentally emotionally and maybe this is a bad decision to make . But its been made now, and maybe now I do love this man; despite what he has made me bleed, despite his hatred and as my lips press against his, as he wraps his arms around me gently. I finally feel

and maybe now I can live.

The End

Sorry it took me so long to finish, been distracted by coursework but here is the happy cheesy chapter for all those who wanted it, i tried to explain why certain people did what and why Quatre choose to stay. I hope you all enjoyed this, MV.


End file.
